videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Título de lanzamiento/Lista de títulos de lanzamiento
Esta es una lista con los títulos de lanzamiento para las consolas más importantes a lo largo de la historia. Consolas de videojuegos 2° Generación Atari 2600 (11/9/1977) *''Air-Sea Battle'' *''Basic Math'' *''Blackjack'' *''Combat'' *''Indy 500'' *''Star Ship'' *''Street Racer'' *''Surround'' *''Video Olympics'' Bally Astrocade (1977) *''Checkmate'' *''Gun Fight'' Intellivision (6/1979) *''ABPA Backgammon'' *''Armor Battle'' *''The Electric Company Math Fun'' *''Las Vegas Poker & Blackjack'' ColecoVision (11/9/1982) *''Carnival'' *''Cosmic Avenger'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Ken Uston's Blackjack/Poker'' *''Lady Bug'' *''Mouse Trap'' *''Smurf: Rescue in Gargamel's Castle'' *''Space Fury'' *''Space Panic'' *''Turbo'' *''Venture'' *''Zaxxon'' Atari 5200 (11/1982) *''Galaxian'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Super Breakout'' 3° Generación SG-1000 (7/1983) *''Borderline *''N-Sub'' *''Safari Hunting'' Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System :;Japón (15/7/1983) *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Popeye'' :;Norteamérica (18/10/1985) *''10-Yard Fight'' *''Baseball'' *''Clu Clu Land'' *''Duck Hunt'' *''Excitebike'' *''Golf'' *''Gyromite'' *''Hogan's Alley'' *''Ice Climber'' *''Kung-Fu'' *''Pinball'' *''Stack-Up'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Tennis'' *''Wild Gunman'' *''Wrecking Crew'' :;Europa (1/9/1986) *''10-Yard Fight *''Excitebike'' *''Ice Climber'' *''Mario Bros.'' *''Pinball'' *''Popeye'' *''Stack-Up'' *''Tennis'' Famicom Disk System (21/2/1986) *''Baseball'' *''Golf'' *''Mahjong'' *''Soccer'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Tennis'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' Sega Mark III/Sega Master System :;Japón (20/10/1985): *''Hang-On'' (My Card) *''Teddy Boy Blues'' (My Card) :;Norteamérica (6/1986): *''Hang-On'' *''Safari Hunt'' :;Europa (1986): *''Action Fighter'' *''Black Belt'' *''Choplifter'' *''Fantasy Zone'' *''Hang-On'' (Sega Card) *''Transbot'' (Sega Card) *''World Grand Prix'' Atari 7800 (1/1986) *''Asteroids'' *''Centipede'' *''Desert Falcon'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Food Fight'' *''Galaga'' *''Joust'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Pole Position II'' *''Robotron: 2084'' *''Xevious'' 4° Generación PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16/TurboGrafx :;Japón (30/10/1987): *''Bikkuriman World'' *''Shanghai'' :;Norteamérica (19/8/1989): *''Alien Crush'' *''China Warrior'' *''Dungeon Explorer'' *''Keith Courage in Alpha Zones'' *''Power Golf'' *''R-Type'' *''The Legendary Axe'' *''Victory Run'' *''Vigilante'' PC-Engine Super CD-ROM² / TurboGrafx-CD :;Japón (4/12/1988): *''Fighting Street'' *''No-Ri-Ko'' :;Norteamérica (1/8/1990): *''Fighting Street'' *''Wonder Boy III: Monster Lair'' Sega Mega Drive/Genesis :;Japón (19/10/1988): *''Space Harrier II'' *''Super Thunder Blade'' :;Norteamérica (14/8/1989) *''Altered Beast'' *''Last Battle'' *''Space Harrier II'' *''Super Thunder Blade'' *''Thunder Force II'' *''Tommy Lasorda Baseball'' :;Europa (30/9/1990): *''Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Columns'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Space Harrier II'' *''Super Thunder Blade'' *''Thunder Force II'' Sega CD :;Japón (12/12/1991): *''Heavy Nova'' *''Sol-Feace'' :;Norteamérica (15/10/1992): *''Black Hole Assault'' *''Chuck Rock'' *''Cobra Command'' *''INXS: Make My Video'' *''Marky Mark: Make My Video'' *''Night Trap'' *''Sega Classics 4-in-1'' *''Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective'' *''Sol-Feace'' *''Sewer Shark'' :;Europa (19/4/1993): *''After Burner III'' *''Cobra Command'' *''Road Avenger'' *''Sega Classics Arcade Collection'' *''Sol-Feace'' Sega 32X :;Europa (14/11/1994): *''Doom'' *''Star Wars Arcade'' :;Norteamérica (21/11/1994): *''Doom'' *''Star Wars Arcade'' :;Japón (3/12/1994): *''Doom'' *''Star Wars Arcade'' *''Space Harrier'' Super Famicom/SNES :;Japón (21/11/1990): *''F-Zero'' *''Super Mario World'' :;Norteamérica (19/8/1991): *''F-Zero'' *''Gradius III'' *''Pilotwings'' *''SimCity'' *''Super Mario World'' :;Europa (11/4/1992): *''F-Zero'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Tennis'' Neo Geo AES (26/4/1990) *''Baseball Stars Professional'' *''Cyber-Lip'' *''League Bowling'' *''Magician Lord'' *''NAM-1975'' *''Ninja Combat'' *''Top Players Golf'' *''Mahjong Kyoretsuden'' *''Riding Hero'' *''The Super Spy'' *''Puzzled'' *''Mahjong Minnasano Okagesamadesu'' Philips CD-i (3/12/1991) *''Battleship'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Caesar's World of Boxing'' *''Connect Four'' *''Dark Castle'' *''Defender of the Crown'' *''Pac-Panic'' *''Sargon Chess'' 5° Generación 3DO Interactive Multiplayer :;Norteamérica (4/10/1993): *''Crash 'N Burn'' :;Japón (3/1994): *''Ultraman Powered'' *''The Life Stage: Virtual House'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Fire Ball!!'' *''Pebble Beach Golf Links'' *''Yamamura Misa Suspense: Kyoto Kurama Sansou Satsujin Jiken'' Playdia (23/9/1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Suupaa Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyū Hen'' *''Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Quiz Taiketsu! Sailor Power Shūketsu!!'' *''SD Gundam Daizukan '' Sega Saturn :;Japón (22/9/1994) *''Mahjong Goku Tenjiku'' *''TAMA'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *''Wan Chai Connection'' :;Norteamérica (11/5/1995): *''Clockwork Knight'' *''Daytona USA'' *''Panzer Dragoon'' *''Pebble Beach Golf Links'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *''Worldwide Soccer: Sega International Victory Goal Edition'' :;Europa (8/7/1995): *''Clockwork Knight'' *''Daytona USA'' *''Virtua Fighter'' PlayStation :;Japón (3/12/1994): *''A. IV Evolution'' *''Crime Crackers'' *''Gokujō Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack'' *''Mahjong Goku Sky: Atsushi'' *''Mahjong Station Mazin'' *''Nekketsu Oyako'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''TAMA'' :;Norteamérica (9/9/1995): *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' *''ESPN Extreme Games'' *''Kileak: The DNA Imperative'' *''NBA Jam Tournament Edition'' *''Power Serve 3D Tennis'' *''The Raiden Project'' *''Rayman'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Street Fighter: The Movie'' *''Total Eclipse Turbo'' :;Europa (29/9/1995): *''3D Lemmings'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' *''Jumping Flash!'' *''Kileak: The Blood'' *''Novastorm'' *''Rapid Reload'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Wipeout'' Nintendo 64 :;Japón (23/7/1996): *''Pilotwings 64'' *''Saikyō Habu Shōgi'' *''Super Mario 64'' :;Norteamérica (29/9/1996): *''Pilotwings 64'' *''Super Mario 64'' :;Europa (1/3/1997): *''FIFA Soccer 64'' *''Pilotwings 64'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Turok: Dinosaur Hunter'' *''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey'' Nintendo 64DD (11/12/1999) *''Kyojin no Doshin 1'' *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' Atari Jaguar :;Norteamérica (15/11/1993): *''Cybermorph'' *''Trevor McFur in the Crescent Galaxy'' :;Europa (1994): *''Cybermorph'' *''Trevor McFur in the Crescent Galaxy'' *''Evolution: Dino Dudes'' *''Raiden'' :;Japón (21/11/1994): *''Cybermorph'' *''Trevor McFur in the Crescent Galaxy'' *''Evolution: Dino Dudes'' *''Raiden'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Doom'' *''Wolfenstein 3D'' Atari Jaguar CD :;Norteamérica (21/9/1995): *''Blue Lightning'' *''Vid Grid'' *''Myst'' *''Battlemorph'' *''Highlander: The Last of the MacLeods'' *''Hover Strike: Unconquered Lands'' *''Baldies'' 6° Generación Sega Dreamcast :;Japón (27/11/1998): *''Godzilla Generations'' *''July'' *''Pen Pen TriIcelon'' *''Virtua Fighter 3tb'' :;Norteamérica (9/9/1999): *''AeroWings'' *''AirForce Delta'' *''Blue Stinger'' *''CART Flag to Flag'' *''Expendable'' *''The House of the Dead 2'' *''Hydro Thunder'' *''Monaco Grand Prix'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' *''NFL 2K'' *''NFL Blitz 2000'' *''Pen Pen TriIcelon'' *''Power Stone'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Soulcalibur'' *''TNN Motorsports Hardcore Heat'' *''Tokyo Xtreme Racer'' *''TrickStyle'' :;Europa (14/10/1999): *''Blue Stinger'' *''Dynamite Cop'' *''Expendable'' *''Incoming'' *''Pen Pen TriIcelon'' *''Sega Rally Championship 2'' *''Sega Bass Fishing'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Toy Commander'' *''Virtua Fighter 3tb'' PlayStation 2 :;Japón (4/3/2000): *''A-Train 6'' *''Drum Mania'' *''Eternal Ring'' *''Kakinoki Shogi IV'' *''Kessen'' *''Mahjong Taikai III'' *''Morita Shogi'' *''Ridge Racer V'' *''Stepping Selection'' *''Street Fighter EX3'' :;Norteamérica (16/10/2000): *''Armored Core 2'' *''DOA2: Hardcore'' *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' *''ESPN International Track & Field'' *''ESPN Winter X Games Snowboarding'' *''Eternal Ring'' *''Evergrace'' *''FantaVision'' *''Gungriffon Blaze'' *''Madden NFL 2001'' *''Midnight Club: Street Racing'' *''NHL 2001'' *''Orphen: Scion of Sorcery'' *''Q-Ball: Billiards Master'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2'' *''Ridge Racer V'' *''Silent Scope'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''SSX'' *''Street Fighter EX3'' *''Summoner'' *''Swing Away Golf'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''TimeSplitters'' *''Unreal Tournament'' *''Wild Wild Racing'' *''X-Squad'' :;Europa (24/11/2000): *''Aqua Aqua'' *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' *''FantaVision'' *''FIFA 2001'' *''Gradius III and IV'' *''International Superstar Soccer'' *''NHL 2001'' *''Orphen: Scion of Sorcery'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2'' *''Ridge Racer V'' *''Silent Scope'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''SSX'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''TimeSplitters'' *''Wild Wild Racing'' GameCube :;Japón (14/9/2001): *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' :;Norteamérica (18/11/2001): *''All-Star Baseball 2002'' *''Batman: Vengeance'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''Disney's Tarzan Untamed'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Madden NFL 2002'' *''NHL Hitz 20-02'' *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' :;Europa (3/5/2002): *''2002 FIFA World Cup'' *''Batman: Vengeance'' *''Bloody Roar: Primal Fury'' *''Burnout'' *''Cel Damage'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''Disney's Tarzan Freeride'' *''Donald Duck: Quack Attack'' *''Driven'' *''ESPN International Winter Sports 2002'' *''International Superstar Soccer 2'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure'' *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' *''XG3: Extreme G Racing'' Microsoft Xbox :;Norteamérica (15/11/2001): *''4x4 EVO 2'' *''AirForce Delta Storm'' *''Arctic Thunder'' *''Cel Damage'' *''Dark Summit'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Fuzion Frenzy'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Mad Dash Racing'' *''Madden NFL 2002'' *''NASCAR Heat 2002'' *''NASCAR Thunder 2002'' *''NFL Fever 2002'' *''NHL Hitz 20-02'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' *''Project Gotham Racing'' *''Shrek'' *''Test Drive Off-Road Wide Open'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2x'' *''TransWorld Surf'' *''Kabuki Warriors'' :;Japón (22/3/2002): *''AirForce Delta Storm'' *''Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''ESPN International Winter Sports 2002'' *''ESPN Winter X-Games Snowboarding 2002'' *''Genma Onimusha'' *''Jet Set Radio Future'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Ranseiki'' *''Project Gotham Racing'' *''Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams'' *''Sneakers'' *''Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions'' :;Europa (14/3/2002): *''4x4 EVO 2'' *''Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding'' *''Batman: Vengeance'' *''Blood Wake'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Fuzion Frenzy'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Jet Set Radio Future'' *''Mad Dash Racing'' *''Max Payne'' *''NBA Live 2002'' *''NHL 2002'' *''NHL Hitz 20-02'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' *''Project Gotham Racing'' *''Rallisport Challenge'' *''Shrek'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''TransWorld Surf'' *''Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions'' 7° Generación Xbox 360 :;Norteamérica (22/11/2005): *''Amped 3'' *''Call of Duty 2'' *''Condemned: Criminal Origins'' *''FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup'' *''GUN'' *''Kameo: Elements of Power'' *''Madden NFL 06'' *''NBA 2K6'' *''NBA Live 06'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''NHL 2K6'' *''Perfect Dark Zero'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' *''Project Gotham Racing 3'' *''Quake 4'' *''Ridge Racer 6'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' :;Europa (2/12/2005): *''Amped 3'' *''Call of Duty 2'' *''Condemned'' *''FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup'' *''GUN'' *''Kameo: Elements of Power'' *''Madden NFL 06'' *''NBA Live 06'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Perfect Dark Zero'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' *''Project Gotham Racing 3'' *''Quake 4'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' :;Asia (10/12/2005): *''Every Party'' *''FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Perfect Dark Zero'' *''Ridge Racer 6'' *''Tetris: The Grand Master Ace'' Xbox Live Arcade *''Bankshot Billiards 2'' *''Bejeweled 2'' *''Gauntlet'' *''Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved'' *''Hardwood Backgammon'' *''Hardwood Hearts'' *''Hexic HD'' *''Joust'' *''Mutant Storm Reloaded'' *''Outpost Kaloki X'' PlayStation 3 Asian launch: November 11, 2006 *''Genji: Days of the Blade'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Target in Sight'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Sega Golf Club'' :;Norteamérica (17/11/2006): *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Genji: Days of the Blade'' *''Madden NFL 07'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''NBA 07'' *''NBA 2K7'' *''NHL 2K7'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07'' *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' *''Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom'' :;Europa (23/3/2007): *''Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Def Jam: Icon'' *''Enchanted Arms'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Formula One Championship Edition'' *''Full Auto 2: Battlelines'' *''Genji: Days of the Blade'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Target in Sight'' *''MotorStorm'' *''NBA Street Homecourt'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''NHL 2K7'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' *''The Godfather: The Don's Edition'' *''Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom'' *''Virtua Fighter 5'' *''Virtua Tennis 3'' *''World Snooker Championship 2007'' PlayStation Network :;Norteamérica (17/11/2006): *''Blast Factor'' *''Cash Guns Chaos'' :;Europa (23/3/2007): *''Blast Factor'' *''flOw'' *''Gran Turismo HD Concept'' *''GripShift'' *''Lemmings'' *''Tekken Dark Resurrection'' Wii :;Norteamérica (19/11/2006): *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Cars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Excite Truck'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''GT Pro Series'' *''Happy Feet'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess '' *''Madden NFL 07'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Monster 4x4: World Circuit'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon '' *''Rampage: Total Destruction'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Red Steel'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion'' *''Wii Sports'' (bundled with the Wii console) :;Japón (2/12/2006): *''Crayon Shin-chan: Saikyou Kazoku Kasukabe King Wii *''Elebits'' *''Ennichi no Tatsujin'' *''Kororinpa'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' *''Machi-Kuru Domino'' *''Necro-Nesia'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Red Steel'' *''SD Gundam: Scad Hammers'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' *''Super Swing Golf'' *''Tamagotchi: Party On!'' *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion'' *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' *''Wii Play'' *''Wii Sports'' *''Wing Island'' :;Europa (8/12/2006): *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Cars'' *''Gottlieb Pinball Classics'' *''GT Pro Series'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' *''Madden NFL 07'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Monster 4x4: World Circuit'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''Open Season'' *''Rampage: Total Destruction'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Red Steel'' *''Super Fruit Fall'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Wii Play'' *''Wii Sports'' (bundled with the Wii console) Consola Virtual Wii :;Norteamérica (19/11/2006): *''Altered Beast'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''F-Zero'' *''Mario Bros.'' *''Pinball'' *''SimCity'' *''Soccer'' *''Solomon's Key'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Wario's Woods'' :;Europa (8/12/2006): *''Altered Beast'' *''Bonk's Adventure'' *''Bomberman '93'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Dungeon Explorer'' *''Ecco the Dolphin'' *''F-Zero'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Star Soldier'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Wario's Woods'' *''Victory Run'' :;Japón (2/12/2006): *''Akumajo Dracula'' *''Baseball'' *''Bomberman '94'' *''Columns'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Dungeon Explorer'' *''Ecco the Dolphin'' *''F-Zero'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Gomoku Narabe Renju'' *''Gradius'' *''Gunstar Heroes'' *''Ice Hockey'' *''Jaseiken Necromancer'' *''Altered Beast'' *''PC Genjin: Pithecanthropus Computerus'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Pinball'' *''Soccer'' *''Solomon no Kagi'' *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Star Soldier'' *''Tennis'' *''The Hyrule Fantasy: Zelda no Densetsu'' *''Ristar the Shooting Star'' *''Shadow Dancer: The Secret of Shinobi'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Space Harrier II'' *''Takahashi Meijin no Shin Bōken Jima'' *''ToeJam & Earl'' *''Urban Champion'' *''Victory Run'' *''Xevious'' *''Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce'' 8° Generación Wii U :;Norteamérica (18/11/2012): *''The Amazing Spider-Man '' *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth'' *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Batman: Arkham City: Armored Edition'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *''Chasing Aurora'' *''Darksiders II'' *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' *''ESPN Sports Connection'' *''FIFA Soccer 13'' *''Funky Barn'' *''Game Party Champions'' *''Just Dance 4'' *''Little Inferno'' *''Madden NFL 13'' *''Mass Effect 3: Special Edition'' *''Mighty Switch Force! Hyper Drive Edition'' *''Nano Assault Neo'' *''NBA 2K13'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' *''Nintendo Land'' *''Rabbids Land'' *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' *''Sing Party'' *''Skylanders: Giants'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Tank! Tank! Tank!'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' *''Transformers: Prime – The Game'' *''Trine 2: Director's Cut'' *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' *''Wipeout 3'' *''Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013'' *''ZombiU'' :;Europa (30/11/2012): *''007 Legends'' *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Batman: Arkham City - Armored Edition'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *''Chasing Aurora'' *''Darksiders II'' *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' *''Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade'' *''FIFA 13'' *''Funky Barn'' *''Game Party Champions'' *''Just Dance 4'' *''Little Inferno'' *''Mass Effect 3: Special Edition'' *''Nano Assault Neo'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Nintendo Land'' *''Puddle'' *''Rabbids Land'' *''Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game'' *''Skylanders: Giants'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sports Connection'' *''Tank! Tank! Tank!'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' *''Transformers: Prime – The Game'' *''Trine 2: Director's Cut'' *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' *''Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013'' *''ZombiU'' :;Japón (8/12/2012): *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Batman: Arkham City - Armored Edition'' *''FIFA 13'' *''Mass Effect 3: Special Edition'' *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' *''Nintendo Land'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' *''ZombiU'' PlayStation 4 :;Norteamérica (15/11/2013): *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Blacklight: Retribution'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Contrast'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''FIFA 14'' *''Flower'' *''Forced'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us - Ultimate Edition'' *''Just Dance 2014'' *''Killzone Shadow Fall'' *''Knack'' *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Madden NFL 25'' *''NBA 2K14'' *''Need for Speed Rivals'' *''Resogun'' *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' *''Sound Shapes'' *''Super Motherload'' *''The Playroom'' *''Trine 2: Complete Story'' *''Warframe'' :;Europa (29/11/2013): *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Contrast'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''Escape Plan'' *''FIFA 14'' *''Flower'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us - Ultimate Edition'' *''Just Dance 2014'' *''Killzone Shadow Fall'' *''Knack'' *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Madden NFL 25'' *''NBA 2K14'' *''NBA Live 14'' *''Need for Speed Rivals'' *''Putty Squad'' *''Resogun'' *''Sound Shapes'' *''Super Motherload'' *''The Playroom'' *''Trine 2: Complete Story'' *''Warframe'' *''War Thunder'' :;Japón (22/2/2014): *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Contrast'' *''Doki-Doki Universe'' *''Don't Starve: Console Edition'' *''Dream C Club: Host Girls on Stage'' *''Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends Complete Edition'' *''Escape Plan'' *''FIFA 14'' *''flOw'' *''Flower'' *''Killzone Shadow Fall'' *''Knack'' *''NBA 2K14'' *''Need for Speed Rivals'' *''Nikoli no Puzzle 4: Sudoku'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Souzou'' *''Onigiri'' *''Resogun'' *''Yakuza Restoration'' *''Sound Shapes'' *''Strider'' *''The Playroom'' *''Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition'' *''Tottemo E Mahjong Plus'' *''Warframe'' Xbox One :;Norteamérica (22/11/2013): *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Crimson Dragon'' *''Dead Rising 3'' *''FIFA 14'' *''Fighter Within'' *''Forza Motorsport 5'' *''Just Dance 2014'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' *''LocoCycle'' *''Madden NFL 25'' *''NBA 2K14'' *''NBA Live 14'' *''Need for Speed Rivals'' *''Powerstar Golf'' *''Ryse: Son of Rome'' *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' *''Zoo Tycoon'' *''Zumba Fitness: World Party'' :;Europa (22/11/2013): *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Crimson Dragon'' *''Dead Rising 3'' *''FIFA 14'' *''Fighter Within'' *''Forza Motorsport 5'' *''Just Dance 2014'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' *''LocoCycle'' *''Madden NFL 25'' *''NBA 2K14'' *''NBA Live 14'' *''Need for Speed Rivals'' *''Powerstar Golf'' *''Ryse: Son of Rome'' *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' *''Zoo Tycoon'' *''Zumba Fitness: World Party'' :;Japón (4/9/2014): *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Child of Light'' *''Crimson Dragon'' *''Dance Central Spotlight'' *''Dead Rising 3'' *''Forza Motorsport 5'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kinect Sports Rivals'' *''LocoCycle'' *''Max: The Curse of Brotherhood'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Murdered: Soul Suspect'' *''Need for Speed Rivals'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *''Powerstar Golf'' *''Ryse: Son of Rome'' *''Strider'' *''Thief'' *''Titanfall'' *''Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition'' *''Trials Fusion'' *''Warframe'' *''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' *''Watch Dogs'' *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *''Zoo Tycoon'' *''Zumba Fitness: World Party'' Consolas portátiles 2° Generación Microvision ;:Norteamérica (1979) *''Block Buster'' *''Bowling'' *''Connect Four'' *''Pinball'' 4° Generación Atari Lynx ;:Norteamérica (10/1989) *''Blue Lightning'' *''ElectroCop'' *''Gates of Zendocon'' *''California Games'' Game Boy ;:Japón (21/4/1989) *''Alleyway'' *''Baseball (1983)'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Yakuman'' ;:Norteamérica (31/7/1989) *''Alleyway'' *''Baseball (1983)'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Tennis (1984)'' *''Tetris'' ;:Europa (28/9/1990) *''Alleyway'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Tetris'' Sega Game Gear ;:Japón (6/10/1990) *''Columns'' *''Pengo'' *''Super Monaco GP'' ;:Europa (26/4/1991) *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Columns'' *''Super Monaco GP'' ;:Norteamérica (26/4/1991) *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Columns'' *''G-LOC: Air Battle'' *''Psychic World'' *''Revenge of Drancon'' *''Super Monaco GP'' 5° Generación Virtual Boy ;:Japón (21/7/1995) *''Galactic Pinball'' *''Mario's Tennis'' *''Red Alarm'' *''Teleroboxer'' *''Tobidase! Panibomb'' ;:Norteamérica (14/8/1995) *''Galactic Pinball'' *''Mario's Tennis'' *''Red Alarm'' *''Teleroboxer'' Game com ;:Norteamérica (1997) *''Lights Out'' *''Batman & Robin'' Game Boy Color ;:Japón (21/10/1998) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry no Wonderland'' *''Glocal Hexcite'' *''Tetris DX'' *''Wario Land II'' ;:Norteamérica (18/11/1998) *''Centipede'' *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' *''Pocket Bomberman'' *''Tetris DX'' ;:Europa (23/11/1998) *''Frogger'' *''Turok 2: Seeds of Evil'' WonderSwan ;:Japón (4/3/1999) *''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon for WonderSwan'' *''Densha de Go!'' *''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' *''Gunpey'' *''Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chōsensha'' Neo Geo Pocket Color ;:Japón (16/3/1999) *''Baseball Stars'' *''King of Fighters R-1'' *''Melon-chan's Growth Diary'' *''NeoGeo Cup '98'' *''Pocket Tennis'' *''Puzzle Tsunagete Pon'' *''Shogi no Tatsujin'' *''Neo Cherry Master'' *''Samurai Shodown!'' ;:Norteamérica (6/8/1999) *''Baseball Stars Color'' *''Bio Motor Unitron'' *''Bust-a-Move Pocket'' *''Crush Roller'' *''Fatal Fury: First Contact'' *''King of Fighters R-2'' *''Neo Cherry Master Color'' *''Neo Dragon's Wild'' *''Neo Mystery Bonus'' *''Neo Turf Masters'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pocket Tennis Color'' *''Samurai Shodown! 2'' ;:Europa (1/10/1999) *''Baseball Stars'' *''Biomotor Unitron'' *''Fatal Fury: First Contact'' *''King of Fighters R-2'' *''Neo Cherry Master Color'' *''Neo Dragon's Wild'' *''Neo Geo Cup '98'' *''Neo Geo Cup '98 Plus Color'' *''Neo Mystery Bonus'' *''Neo Turf Masters'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pocket Tennis Color'' *''Samurai Shodown!'' WonderSwan Color ;:Japón (9/12/2000) *''Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers *''Final Fantasy II *''Rhyme Rider Kerorican'' 6° Generación Game Boy Advance ;:Japón (21/3/2001) *''Boku wa Koukuu Kanseikan'' *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' *''ChuChu Rocket!'' *''ESPN Final Round Golf 2002'' *''EZ-Talk Shokyuuhen 1-6 Kan Set'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''GT Advance Championship Racing'' *''J. League Pocket'' *''Konami Krazy Racers'' *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' *''Mega Man Battle Network'' *''Momotaru Matsuri'' *''Monster Guardians'' *''Mr. Driller 2'' *''Napoleon'' *''Pinobee: Wings of Adventure'' *''Play Novel: Silent Hill'' *''Power Pro Kun Pocket 3'' *''Super Dodge Ball Advance'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Top Gear GT Championship'' *''Tweety & the Magic Gems'' *''Winning Post'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters'' ;:Norteamérica (11/7/2001) *''Army Men Advance'' *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' *''ChuChu Rocket!'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''GT Advance Championship Racing'' *''Iridion 3D'' *''Konami Krazy Racers'' *''Namco Museum'' *''Pinobee: Wings of Adventure'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Rayman Advance'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2'' *''Super Dodge Ball Advance'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' ;:Europa (22/6/2001) *''Army Men Advance'' *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''GT Advance Championship Racing'' *''Konami Krazy Racers'' *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' *''Rayman Advance'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Top Gear GT Championship'' *''Total Soccer Manager'' *''Tweety & the Magic Gems'' N-Gage ;:Europa (7/10/2003) *''Pandemonium'' *''Puyo Pop'' *''Puzzle Bobble VS'' *''SonicN'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Tomb Raider: Scion'' ;:Norteamérica (7/10/2003) *''Pandemonium'' *''Puyo Pop'' *''Puzzle Bobble VS'' *''SonicN'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Tomb Raider: Scion'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' 7° Generación Nintendo DS ;:Norteamérica (21/11/2004) *''Asphalt Urban GT'' *''Feel the Magic: XY/XX'' *''Madden NFL 2005'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters – First Hunt (Demo)'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' ;:Japón (2/12/2004) *''Chokkan Hitofude'' *''Zunou ni Asekaku Game Series! Vol. 1: Cool104 Joker & Setline'' *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' *''Feel the Magic: XY/XX'' *''Kensyūi "Dokuta Tendo"'' *''Mahjong Taikai'' *''Mr. Driller Drill Spirits'' *''Pokémon Dash'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' *''WarioWare: Touched!'' *''Zoo Keeper'' ;:Europa (11/3/2005) *''Asphalt Urban GT'' *''Project Rub'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters – First Hunt (Demo)'' *''Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits'' *''Ping Pals'' *''Pokémon Dash'' *''Polarium'' *''Rayman DS'' *''Retro Atari Classics'' *''Robots'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Sprung! The Dating Game'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour'' *''WarioWare: Touched!'' *''Zoo Keeper'' PlayStation Portable ;:Japón (12/12/2004) *''Armored Core: Formula Front'' *''Mahjong Fight Club'' *''Minna no Golf Portable'' *''Lumines'' *''Ridge Racers'' *''Vampire Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' ;:Norteamérica (24/3/2005) *''Ape Escape: On the Loose'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' *''Gretzky NHL'' *''Lumines'' *''Metal Gear Acid'' *''NBA'' *''Need for Speed Underground: Rivals'' *''NFL Street 2: Unleashed'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2: Remix'' *''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' *''Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade'' *''Wipeout Pure'' *''World Tour Soccer: Challenge Edition'' ;:Europa (1/9/2005) *''Ape Academy'' *''Archer Maclean's Mercury'' *''Colin McRae Rally 2005 Plus'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' *''Everybody's Golf Portable'' *''F1 Grand Prix'' *''Fired Up'' *''Lumines'' *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''Metal Gear Acid'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' *''NBA Street Showdown'' *''Need for Speed Underground: Rivals'' *''NFL Street 2: Unleashed'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''TOCA Race Driver 2: The Ultimate Racing Simulator'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2: Remix'' *''Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade'' *''Wipeout Pure'' *''World Championship Snooker 2005'' *''World Tour Soccer: Challenge Edition'' *''Virtua Tennis: World Tour'' Gizmondo ;:Europa (19/3/2005) *''Fathammer Classics Pack'' *''Trailblazer'' ;:Norteamérica (22/10/2005) *''Classic Compendium'' *''Classic Compendium 2'' *''Gizmondo Motocross 2005'' *''Point of Destruction'' *''Richard Burns Rally'' *''Sticky Balls'' *''Toy Golf'' *''Trailblazer'' 8° Generación Nintendo 3DS ;:Japón (26/2/2011) *''Bust-a-Move Universe'' *''Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Golden Retriever & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Toy Poodle & New Friends'' *''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D'' *''Ridge Racer 3D'' *''Samurai Warriors: Chronicles'' *''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition'' ;:Europa (25/3/2011) *''Asphalt 3D'' *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Golden Retriever & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Toy Poodle & New Friends'' *''Pilotwings Resort'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D'' *''Rayman 3D'' *''Ridge Racer 3D'' *''Samurai Warriors: Chronicles'' *''Super Monkey Ball 3D'' *''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition'' *''The Sims 3'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D'' ;:Norteamérica (27/3/2011) *''Asphalt 3D'' *''Bust-a-Move Universe'' *''Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D'' *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Madden NFL Football'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Golden Retriever & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Toy Poodle & New Friends'' *''Pilotwings Resort'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D'' *''Rayman 3D'' *''Ridge Racer 3D'' *''Samurai Warriors: Chronicles'' *''Steel Diver'' *''Super Monkey Ball 3D'' *''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition'' *''The Sims 3'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' Consola Virtual 3DS ;:Norteamérica (6/6/2011) *''Alleyway'' *''Radar Mission'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' ;:Europa (7/6/2011) *''Alleyway'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Tennis (Game Boy)'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' ;:Japón (7/6/2011) *''Avenging Spirit'' *''Baseball (Game Boy)'' *''Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zenin Shūgō! *''Kirby's Dream Land'' *''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' PlayStation Vita ;:Japón (17/12/2011) *''AR Combat DigiQ'' *''Army Corps of Hell'' *''Asphalt: Injection'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend'' *''Disgaea 3 Return'' *''Dream Club Zero Portable'' *''Dark Quest: Alliance'' *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' *''Everybody's Golf 6'' *''F1 2011'' *''Little Deviants'' *''Lord of Apocalypse'' *''Mahjong Fight Club: Shinsei Zenkoku Taisen Ban'' *''Michael Jackson: The Experience HD'' *''Minna to Issho'' *''Monster Radar'' *''NAX Music Player'' *''NicoNico'' *''Ridge Racer (2011)'' *''Shinobido 2: Tales of the Ninja'' *''Shin Kamaitachi no Yoru: 11 Ninme no Suspect'' *''Touch My Katamari'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' *''Virtua Tennis 4'' ;:Europa (22/2/2012) *''A-Men'' *''Army Corps of Hell'' *''Asphalt: Injection'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend'' *''Dungeon Hunter: Alliance'' *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' *''Escape Plan'' *''Everybody’s Golf: World Invitational'' *''F1 2011'' *''FIFA Football'' *''Frobisher Says!'' *''Hustle Kings'' *''Little Deviants'' *''Lumines Electronic Symphony'' *''Michael Jackson: The Experience HD'' *''ModNation Racers: Road Trip'' *''MotorStorm: RC'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus'' *''Putty Squad'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Reality Fighters'' *''Ridge Racer (2011)'' *''Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen'' *''Smart As'' *''Super Stardust Delta'' *''t@g'' *''Top Darts'' *''Touch My Katamari'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' *''Virtua Tennis 4: World Tour Edition'' *''Wipeout 2048'' ;:Norteamérica (22/2/2012) *''Army Corps of Hell'' *''Asphalt: Injection'' *''Augmented Reality: Cliff Diving'' *''Augmented Reality: Fireworks'' *''Augmented Reality: Table Soccer'' *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend'' *''Dungeon Hunter: Alliance'' *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' *''Escape Plan'' *''F1 2011'' *''FIFA Soccer'' *''Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational'' *''Hustle Kings'' *''Little Deviants'' *''Lumines Electronic Symphony'' *''Michael Jackson: The Experience HD'' *''ModNation Racers: Road Trip'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus'' *''Plants vs. Zombies'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen'' *''Super Stardust Delta'' *''Tales from Space: Mutant Blobs Attack'' *''Touch My Katamari'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' *''Virtua Tennis 4: World Tour Edition'' *''Wipeout 2048'' Consolas híbridas Nintendo Switch ;:Norteamérica (3/3/2017) *''1-2-Switch'' *''Fast RMX'' *''I Am Setsuna'' *''Just Dance 2017'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' *''Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment'' *''Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Snipperclips'' *''Super Bomberman R'' ;:Europa (3/3/2017) *''1-2-Switch'' *''Arcade Archives'' (5 titles) *''Fast RMX'' *''I Am Setsuna'' *''Just Dance 2017'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' *''New Frontier Days: Founding Pioneers'' *''Othello'' *''Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment'' *''Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Snipperclips'' *''Super Bomberman R'' *''Voez'' *''Vroom in the Night Sky'' ;:Japón (3/3/2017) *''1-2-Switch'' *''Arcade Archives'' *''Blaster Master Zero'' *''Disgaea 5 Complete'' *''Dragon Quest Heroes I & II'' *''I Am Setsuna'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' *''New Frontier Days: Founding Pioneers'' *''Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence'' *''Othello'' *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' *''Snipperclips'' *''Soldam: Blooming Declaration'' *''Super Bomberman R'' *''Voez'' *''Vroom in the Night Sky'' Referencias *''Artículo base: List of video game console launch games (Wikipedia english)'' Categoría:Listas de videojuegos